


Tea time

by Jillybean1776



Series: A trio of friends [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Conflict Resolution, Gen, POV Third Person, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybean1776/pseuds/Jillybean1776
Summary: Alys attends a tea party hosted by one of her friends and an argument breaks out.
Series: A trio of friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201619





	Tea time

**Author's Note:**

> While this can be read as a continuation of lunchtime you don't need to read it to understand what's going on.

Alys breathed in the smell of flowers as she sat down. Bloom had run inside to start the kettle for the tea they were going to drink. Alys wasn't surprised that Bloom hadn't already started it, even though they had planned to hang out last week, after all she had showed up an hour early. Bloom often hosted tea parties for her friends, they would get together and would hang out in Blooms garden and drink tea. Nothing special, but to Bloom they were. Only her closest friends were invited, which meant only Alys and Bel would be attending. That's because even though Bloom was chatty and could start a conversation with just about anyone, she had difficulty with making and keeping friends.

Alys’s eyes moved to the door leading to the garden as it swung open, but it wasn’t Bloom who opened the door as Alys had expected but it was Belladonna. Bel (who hated being called her full name) walked into the garden, her eyes darted over to Alys and she tilted her head as she walked over. “Hello.” mumbled Bel from behind her mask “How are you doing as of late?” Alys grabbed paper and a pen from her bag and wrote “Hi Bel I'm doing good how are you?”. Bel shrugged “I'm doing ok I guess.”. Just then Bloom walked through the door humming a song and carrying a tray with mugs full of boiling water with tea bags and a few things, one of milk and the other of honey along with a plate of cookies and sandwiches. Once Bloom got to the table she placed it on the surface “There!” she said with a grin “The tea party can now officially start!” Bloom then sat down with a thump.

Bloom started humming again as she grabbed her mug, before waving her hand to the other two mugs and saying “Feel free to pick a mug.” Alys and Bel copied Bloom's actions, grabbing a mug each before removing the tea bag. Bloom continued humming as she added honey and milk to her tea, her eyes darting up to look at her friends “So how are y'all doing today?”. Alys pointed at what she had written down a few seconds earlier, Blooms eyes quickly glanced at the writing before saying “That's great! And you Bel?”. Bel’s only answer was a shrug as she drank her tea, her mask on the table. Bloom paused mid-slip, her eyes glued to the Bel before setting her mug down and quirking her eyebrow up, “That’s not an answer Bel, are you feeling alright? Did something happen? Do you need to talk?” Bloom asked. Bel shook her head at Bloom's questions, “No Bloom nothing happened and yes I’m feeling fine there's nothing to worry about.”

Bloom pursed her lips clearly not impressed with Bel’s response, her eyes stayed locked on Bel as if with her gaze she could get an answer out of her. Bel let out a sigh and returned Bloom’s look also unimpressed, Bloom sat up straighter in her seat determined to get an answer out of Bel. Alys eyes flickered between her two friends, her expression nervous as if she was expecting a fight to break-out.

This wasn't the first time an altercation had broken out in the friend group, specifically with Bloom and Bel. Bloom was bubbly and outgoing and Bel was quieter and more antisocial, only really talking to her friends and even then she was never one to talk much. This tended to cause conflicts such as the one unfolding in front of Alys right now. Alys squirmed in her seat, eyes glancing between Bloom and Bel, her eyebrows furrowed clearly uncomfortable before clearing her throat.

In a heartbeat Alys had both Blooms and Bel’s glares fixed on her, Alys hunched over in her seat, her hands grabbing her pen and paper from in front of her quickly writing, feeling as if Bloom and Bel’s gazes were burning into her. Once Alys had finished writing she shoved her notepad in front of Bloom and Bel, Alys’s eyes remained on the table in front of her waiting for them to finish reading. After both Bloom and Bel’s eyes had glanced across the page they sat back down in their seats, a beat passed and Bloom let out a sigh crossing her arms. “I” Bloom started before taking a breath, “I’m sorry Bel, I know that you don’t like talking about yourself.” Bloom paused for a moment before she continued, “It was rude of me to push you when you clearly didn’t want to talk, but you do know that I was only asking because I care about you right? You and Alys are my only friends and y’all mean so much to me. And if there is something you want to talk to me about feel free too.” Blooms eyes were looking at her shoes as she spoke. 

Once she finished she looked up at Bel eyes full of regret. Bel let out a sigh, shoulders slumping, she waited a few seconds before speaking, “I know that Bloom it’s just that, if there was something up, I would be talking about it but nothing happened today, it can be frustrating how pushy you are sometimes.” Bel’s cheeks puffed as she paused to think. “If you could respect my boundaries that would be great, and if not well I’m not sure we would be friends.” Bloom sat up straight, her eyes wide as tears welled up. “Of course Bel,” Bloom's voice wavered as she spoke. “I promise I’ll try to be less pushy and to be a better friend.” Bel smiled softly and took a sip of her tea. After a beat when it was clear that the conversation was over, and Bloom was forgiven Alys let out a sigh happy that it was over as she picked up her own mug. Bloom looked around the table at Bel and Alys before grinning, picking up her mug and taking a large sip, and started on telling them what she had been doing for the past week, waving her arms as she spoke and spilling some of her tea. Alys sat back in her chair and started to relax as she breathed in the floral scent of the flowers around her and smiled at the scene in front of her. Bloom telling stories and Bel correcting her when she made mistakes, everything was as it should be.


End file.
